Empty Atmosphere Episode 1
by tinatangi
Summary: Kara wakes up in what seems like her world, except every human being and animal has disappeared from the face of the earth. Will she be able to find the lost ones?
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"The previous night was quiet and uneventful, only the occasional traffic noises from a distance. Kara Elle, the average sixteen year old teenager, woke up the next morning to find absolutely nothing. The hallways in her humble home had no anxious siblings or frustrated parents, no dog coming to greet her. Of course, the first thing she did was scream, an utter cry full of fear, testing to see if there was any response. There was none. Hurrying to get dressed, Kara slipped into leggings and a sweatshirt and began her adventure outside. The streets were empty, with no cars or people or animals. Everything was in a perfect condition, well, except the gigantic gap in the web of life. The only living things left were the common vegetation and her. She walked around her neighborhood, everything was gone. Up and down every street in her city, Kara began to lose hope, what if she was alone? The last living thing on Earth. Her thoughts were disrupted by the shrill scream of what sounded like another human being. Knowing there was nothing to lose, she rushed towards the sound and found...a boy? He looked like he was roughly between eighteen and twenty; dark brown hair and brown eyes. His was was structured but not square, with wide eyes and dark eyelashes. He was the most beautiful thing Kara had seen in a while./p
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Who are you?", Kara inquired, wanting to know if this was a cruel hallucination her mind was playing./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""I'm-uh- my name is Chris. I-um- woke up to find nothing so I was scared, I don't usually scream like that", Chris chuckled nervously./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Oh, thank GOD. I've been here for a while now, when did you get here?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Um, I just woke up and I couldn't find anything"./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"Strange how he just woke up, and yet the night before was the same scenario with no people. Kara did not notice this abnormality./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Perhaps we should stick together, since we are the only living things so far that I've found", suggested Kara, watching enough horror films to know that splitting up was not exactly the best idea./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""I guess, but I don't even know your name or anything..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Oh, yeah, my name is Kara and I'm sixteen years old."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"Both relieved that their awkward beginning was over, they began to travel together./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"Two weeks later.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"Kara woke up next to Chris in a nice hotel they found. She quickly got up and looked into the large mirror hanging in the restroom. Her silky brown hair waved about her pale shoulders, and her dark brown eyes gleamed with the passion for more exploring. Kara was taller than the average girl, she was skinny, but busty at the same time, just the right combination. Her face was no supermodel, but she loved herself. She turned around to find Chris staring at her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Checking yourself out I see, how conceited", Chris commented with a smirk./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Ugh, I'm just trying to see if, if...if my skin still looks nice", Kara realized she had no excuse./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""That's cute, I like it when you get all shy like that"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"Time to regain her feisty-ness. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Are you hitting on me, Chris?" She said his name slowly, emphasizing her power. She walked towards him and looked up at his face./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""That's not very like you..." She added./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Well I guess us being the only people here adds to my...sexiness" He wittingly said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"Kara laughed and sat on her bed. Chris came and sat next to her. Really closely. She examined his face, noting his features. He looked at her and she quickly glanced away./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Aww... you're blushing aren't you" Chris said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""No, I'm not!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"Chris swiftly caressed her face towards him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""You are too!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Ugh, it's just because, I'm not used to this. Being alone with a guy..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Well, what do you think is going to happen?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"Chris pushed her onto the bed and looked her in the eyes smirking. Kara tried to look away but found herself staring into his beautiful brown eyes. The moment seemed to happen so quickly. He slowly bent his head, softly kissing her on the lips. She kissed him back, just a peck. The kiss turned into a passionate embrace. But Kara pulled away, solemn./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Chris, what if we are stuck here forever, how is this going to work out"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"Chris sighed, unknowing of the answer./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""As long as we have each other and don't get separated, things should stay the same"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"After an hour or two, the pair walked outside and began collecting food and clothing items. Kara was delighted with the incredible deal she was getting./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Chris! Chris!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"Chris ran towards her, puffing with the short burst of exercise./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""What?!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""This dress is supposed to be $200, but I'm getting it for free!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"Kara rushed to the fitting room and put on the dress. It flowed with pink and white blossoms flying. She giggled and fell to the floor./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""You are truly the strangest person I've ever met", Chris said, smiling a bit as he watched her roll around on the ground./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""I'm also the only person here so, you might as well get used to it", Kara continued to roll around./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""You know, I think we need some music in here", she got up and set her newly "stolen" phone on the cashier counter. Blasting unbelievably loud, an 80's song began to play. Kara grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him around the store, stacking clothes onto him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Okay, now try these on", unable to resist the positive aura around her, he broke out in laughter and strolled into a dressing room. Chris walked out in a pink tuxedo, clenching his teeth in rebellion to Kara's playfulness./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Wait." Kara ran off and soon returned with her phone./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;""Smile" She quickly snapped a picture and ran off laughing./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"This joy was soon to come to an end. Almost reaching the store door, she saw two figures outside. She dropped to the ground and ducked behind a clothing rack. She signaled to Chris and they watched as the couple came nearer and nearer. Heart racing, Kara worryingly looked at Chris. He wrapped his strong arms around her, calming her temporarily./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: left;"The girl in the couple looked to be around fourteen years of age and the boy sixteen, the girl was unbelievably pretty, and the boy attractive as well. Kara looked at Chris, speaking with her eyes. Both of them stood up, ready to greet the newcomers./p


End file.
